zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire the Kelpie/Relationships
This page is comprised of Sapphire the Kelpie's relationships with characters she has interacted with. Affiliations G.U.N. Sapphire is a former agent of G.U.N. House of Mythos Sapphire is a member of the House of Mythos. Team Scales Sapphire is a founding member and the speed member of Team Scales. Relatives *Mythos † (ancestor) *Hydra † (father) *Adalinda † (mother) *Azreal (paternal uncle) *Garnett † and Umber (older brothers) *Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Shamrock (younger sister) *Azure (younger sister or possible half sister/cousin) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of older brother) *Z (alternate counterpart of younger sister) Azure the Dragon Azure is Sapphire's oldest sister by eight years. Since the death of their mother, Sapphire assumed a maternal role among the family, tending to her youngest siblings, Azure being among them. Sapphire is supportive, nurturing and kind as the mother figure Azure lacked. When Azure was brought back to the Veil, Sapphire tended to her injuries following her public beating by Garnett. Sapphire was eager to hear from Azure about what the surface was like and what Azure had been doing since she got away. When Sapphire revealed what happened to Shamrock after she got away, Azure immediately blamed herself, though Sapphire wasn't able to convince her otherwise. After Garnett's defeat, Sapphire expressed her desire to go with Azure back to G.U.N. both to get Shamrock the treatment she needed to overcome her PTSD as well as to finally live life for herself. Sapphire joined G.U.N. on Azure's recommendation and the two sisters formed Team Scales. Garnett the Phoenix Garnett is the older brother of Sapphire by two years. Sapphire cares very much for her siblings, with the exception of Garnett, whom she harbors an immense hatred for. This was a result of Garnett ruthless setting Shamrock on fire, whom, along with Azure, Sapphire has become very protective of since. This hatred is so strong that she is willing to kill him to protect her family, but does not do this because he is immortal and she does not wish to further endanger or subject Shamrock to Garnett's wrath. This did not stop her from making more subtle plans, however. Like most of the other Mythsetians, Sapphire supported the idea of Umber taking over as Chief. She aided in expelling Garnett from the island as Umber officially took over. However, the scars of Garnett's actions would never truly fade and Sapphire hopes to give Garnett his comeuppance. Shamrock the Tree Nymph Shamrock is the younger sister of Sapphire by four years. Shamrock was one of the many younger siblings whom Sapphire took up the responsibility of caring for after the death of their parents. When Sapphire decided to leave the Veil and follow Azure's example of defiance, she intended on bringing her sister with her. However, Garnett, in an attempt to crush insubordination to his authority, set Shamrock on fire for their defiance. Shamrock became mentally unstable and suffered from PTSD as a result of the event. Since then, Sapphire has spent every second of her life devoted to caring for her mentally scarred sister. She is tender, sensitive and patient with the slowly recovering Shamrock and even offered her own services as an agent to G.U.N. in order to secure the necessary mental health treatment and psychiatric care for Shamrock's recovery. Umber the Black Dog Umber is the older brother of Sapphire by one year. Both are very close with each other having been raised together and share strong parental and protective instincts towards their younger siblings. While Umber would be considered the fatherly figure of the siblings, Sapphire would therefore be the motherly figure. When Umber continuously denied taking responsibility and standing up for himself against Garnett, Sapphire scolded him, saying that everyone - including himself - needed him to be a leader. Love interest Kuwaga the Beetle Sapphire is very close with Kuwaga of the House of Tilasm. On most occasions, Kuwaga would aid Sapphire in caring for her family and even personally bring her baskets of food. While the two are close, Sapphire is completely unaware of Kuwaga's feelings for her Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z